Dare Me
by flashpenguin
Summary: After months of subtle looks and touches, JJ decides to stay late and help Hotch find the answers to his questions...with surprising consequences.


**_Just feeling my way around some new characters. For some reason my brain decided to sort thru and drudge up this Hotch/JJ story I thought about back in late February but never had the fire in the belly for. Who knows, had I written for them, my ship may have been a different one…then again, maybe not. I hope you like it._**

**_I don't own Criminal Minds._**

**_Song prompt: Dare Me by the Pointer Sisters_**

* * *

**Dare Me**

She wanted him. More than any guy who had ever come into her life in the past thirty one years. She needed him. Her body needed him. And she could tell that he wanted her too. It was nothing that he said, but when he thought she wasn't looking, he would cast her long looks full of hunger. She had turned around unexpectedly once and caught that look. Caught off guard, he hadn't had time to conceal the desire in his eyes. And it thrilled her.

Thrilled her? It excited her. It caused many sleepless nights as her mind played out scenarios of how to get him alone…even if it was only for five minutes. Of course she would like to think that he would last longer than five minutes, but God knew that if she could have him to herself, it wouldn't stop there. As the images of him making love to her, ravaging her body for his own satisfaction, taking her on the desk as she called out his name made her hot with desire. There was only so much one person could do, and then you had to call in for the real thing.

But she could wait. Unless she gave herself carpal tunnel. That would be fun trying to explain on an accident report and to Strauss. She would just bide her time. But for how long? She could feel his eyes boring into her. The light brushes of his hand against hers caused a tingling sensation that lasted for hours. Everything but his words let her know that he wanted her. It was crazy. It was borderline insanity.

Until the one night he asked her to stay late. Quarterly reports were due and he needed certain files from past cases. Calling her mother, she arranged for her to watch Henry a little longer and set about getting the files together.

Two hours and nearly sixty files later, JJ thought her eyes were going to pop out. Exhausted, hungry, and tired of looking at the computer screen, she stood up and stretched. She wanted to go home. Her end of the deal had been fulfilled and she needed to see her son. Turning off the computer, she closed the two file cabinets and grabbed her purse. It was time to go home.

Stepping out of her office, she closed the door and started to make her way toward the elevator when she turned around and looked at his office. The door was closed but the light was on. He was still there, probably working himself into exhaustion. Sighing, she shifted the purse strap a little higher on her shoulder and climbed the few stairs to the second floor.

After hours, on a Friday night, everyone but security was gone; it was the perfect opportunity to set her plan in motion. She had waited too long to turn back now. Her desire for him was going to cause her to spontaneously combust if she didn't do something quick.

Knocking lightly, she waited for his permission to enter. Turning the handle, she cautiously entered the semi-dark office.

Bent over a file folder, his chin resting on his fist, he was oblivious to everything around him but the case in front of him. Waiting with bated breath, JJ stood still. Realizing that he wasn't going to say anything, she cleared her throat.

A little dazed, Hotch looked up. "JJ. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing of you. It's almost nine o'clock. I thought you would be home with Jack already."

"Jessica is watching him this weekend so I can finish up these reports."

JJ looked at him with empathy. "You spend a lot of time here, don't you?"

Hotch expelled a heavy breath. "Lots of work to get done. The bad guys aren't making it easy for us."

"That's for sure," JJ agreed. "But you spend too much time by yourself. You need to leave the office once in a while and find something else to do."

"Great suggestion Jayje, but crime doesn't take a break."

"Working yourself to death isn't going to stop crime. It's going to go on with or without you," she reprimanded gently. "And then how much better off will the world be?"

"Are you suggesting that I am turning into Gideon?"

JJ brushed a stray lock of hair back from her eyes. "No. You have a strength that he could never possess and you have a rock to hold on to that will steady you in any storm."

"Jack."

"Yes, Jack." She moved closer to the desk. He looked so lonely, so withdrawn…so isolated. She longed to reach out and touch his cheek but held back. Too much too fast would only scare him off. Getting as close as she dare, she flicked a gaze down to the file. "What are you working on?"

"The Gilbert case."

"The baby selling ring." JJ moved in an inch closer. Her nose caught the scent of spice as it weaved around her. God, did he know how good he smelled? Teetering on her heels, she placed her hands on the desk and leaned in for a closer look. "What's the problem? That case was rock solid."

"Strauss wants to make sure all the t's are crossed." Hotch looked up and saw JJ's body leaned over the desk looking at the report and he felt his body stir. So close he could reach out and touch her. How many nights had he dreamt of her lying beside him, his hands stroking her body as she cried out his name? Too many to count.

But here she was, standing right beside him, her perfume gently tickling his senses. _No! It isn't right! This can't be happening! Pull back Aaron, pull back now!_ He told himself as his hands itched to feel her soft skin and his body hardened in response.

"That's understandable," JJ replied.

Hotch shook his head. "What is?"

"That Strauss would want this report to be perfect. I have no doubt that when you submit it, it will be perfect."

"Like you," Hotch whispered.

JJ caught her breath. "What did you say?" She straightened up and looked at him. His eyes said everything his mouth couldn't. He was undressing her with eyes that spoke volumes. He wanted her.

"You're perfect," he repeated and stood up. "Well, almost." He reached out and pulled the plastic clasp from her hair and let the blonde strands fall over her shoulders. "There."

"Hotch…" JJ could barely think, she could barely, breathe, and her heart was pounding wildly with anticipation for his next move. Hotch cupped her cheek gently. Who would have thought the man capable of standing eye to eye with the worst of the worst would have the touch of an angel? Unconsciously, she moved her cheek against his palm. The moment was so unreal that she dare not blink for fear that it would disappear.

"Shhh, Jen," Hotch murmured. "Just let me touch you." Softly, gently, his thumb stroked her soft skin. He needed her so badly. His body craved release…the kind of release that could come from the perfect joining of two bodies reaching ecstasy. The perfect joining of his body with hers.

JJ stood still as the heat from his touch warmed her skin and set her blood on fire. He was close, just close enough to reach out and touch, but she didn't dare. The heat of his body called to hers. She could feel the battle raging in him. She could tell he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She needed to feel him. What was taking so long?

Moving in closer, Hotch raised his other hand to cup her face and pull her eyes to meet his. "I shouldn't be doing this. But God help me, I need you Jen." Covering her mouth with his, he didn't even wait for permission before his tongue sought out hers. Pulling her body closer to his, he let her feel the heat of his desire.

Pressed against her, JJ couldn't deny what Hotch was feeling. As his mouth devoured hers in a hunger she had never experienced, her hands stroked his chest. She needed him.

He wanted her like no other woman who had ever come in his life. He needed her, her softness, her innocence, her strength. He wanted to take everything she was willing to give him, and then demand more. He needed to find that something about her that kept her faith in mankind no matter how horrid the crime, how brutal the act, or how senseless it all got. She held the secret to sanity, and he wanted to find it.

Deepening the kiss, he tasted her and nearly died when she mated her tongue with his. _Oh God! _He felt his knees weaken. It was just like her to let him think he had the upper hand, then pull the rug out from under his world. Pulling his mouth away, he lifted her into his arms and cradled her close. So soft. So fragile. And it could all be his.

"Hotch, what are you doing?" JJ asked. She wasn't afraid- she wanted him too badly to be afraid of anything other than him pulling away at the last minute.

"Shhh," he soothed and kissed her again. Carrying her over to the couch he laid her down and with nimble fingers started to unbutton her blouse. As each button released to expose her creamy flesh, Hotch felt his desire rise. As the last button gave way, he parted the material and sucked in his breath. "_Sweet mother of God!_" he breathed and released the front clasp on her bra. Two creamy white mounds, his for the taking, and he nearly wept as his mouth closed around a rosy nipple and suckled as though his life depended on it.

Maybe it did. For so long, nothing in his life had made sense, but now, with her here, lying on his couch, half-naked, running her fingers thru his hair, as he made love to her breast, he felt something change. He didn't want to analyze it…he didn't want to ruin the moment….but he wanted to…dear God! He sucked in his breath as her hand reached down to cup him.

So gentle she stroked him thru his trousers. Straining against her touch, he placed his hand over hers and thrust against her palm. Hearing her moan as her hips rose upward, Hotch moved from one breast to the other. Moving his hand away from hers, he traced a path up along her thigh, under her skirt, to her secret place he had only dreamed about.

Slipping his fingers under her panties, he began to stroke her, gently at first to set the rhythm, and then faster as her hips kept the pace. Faster his fingers flicked against her sensitive bud, trying to bring her to that point of release. How long had it been since he heard a woman moan his name? Too long. The more she moaned from pleasure- pleasure he was creating- the faster his fingers moved. She was so close. He could feel it from the way her body tried to bring him closer.

Moving his mouth from her breast, he trailed his lips downward to the waistband of her skirt.

"Jen, there is a problem," Hotch whispered.

"What?" she replied breathless, her mind unable to comprehend anything but his hands.

"We have too many clothes on."

"Then do something about it," she challenged. Looking at her, Hotch pulled away and stood up. Methodically he began removing his clothes all the while watching her reaction as he dropped each item on the floor. Standing before her in his nakedness, he watched as she pulled off her clothing and laid back against the leather cushions…her beautiful naked body calling for his.

"Hotch," she whispered.

"Yes Jen?"

"I need you."

"Where?"

"In me. I need to feel you. Please," she begged as her hand reached out for his. Wrapping her fingers around his, she pulled him closer. "Please Aaron."

Covering her body with his, Hotch kissed her deeply, passionately, as his hands cupped her breasts and molded them. Her soft groans against his mouth only fueled his desire. Stroking her skin, he relished in the way her body arched against his, trying to find the fulfillment only he could give.

As his fingers moved down ward, between them, he found her slick wet heat and dipped a finger in. Eagerly her hips rose to take him deeper. "You're so hot, Jen," he whispered against her mouth as he gently increased the thrust of his finger. Setting the pace with his hand, his tongue mimicked the motions.

JJ tried to keep up, but Hotch was assailing her senses from all sides. Her body was in near overload from his kisses and his stroking. She needed him more than even she was aware. Faster his fingers flicked and stroked against her and she felt the tension build up.

"Oh God, Aaron. Oh, yes…oh, don't stop…ahh," she gasped as her body jerked against his hand. "Too much…I can't…take it…I can't…ah…Aaron…"

"Let go Jen. Don't fight it," he whispered against her mouth. Faster his fingers moved as her hips tried to keep up. "That's it, give in. Give in."

She couldn't fight it any longer, her body begged for release. Surrendering to his touch, JJ felt herself go over the edge. She felt herself falling…falling…and that was when Hotch took the moment to make them one. With one fluid thrust, he filled her as her body grasped him and held him through her release.

Panting and light headed from the power of her orgasm, JJ tried to catch her breath as Hotch waited for her to get her second wind. Satisfied, he slowly began to move his hips and dared her to keep up. Pulling out, he took his time to make her crazy. He watched as her body rose to meet his, the way her mouth begged for him, the way her eyes glazed over from desire each time he filled her.

Each thrust took them both to the edge of no return. But Hotch always managed to drag them back with a touch or a stroke. It was too soon to give in. He knew this was a once in a lifetime moment and he needed to make it last. Once it was over, she would be gone and his dream would be over. Forever.

Unfortunately, no matter what his mind reasoned, his body demanded release, and when JJ shifted her hips to take him deeper inside, all his control went out the window. His thrusts matched hers. Fast and deep he slid into her slick wet core and pulled back only to be dragged back in. It was too much…too soon…but each thrust brought him closer to heaven…to fulfillment…to her.

Groaning, he moved faster as his body neared completion. Then it happened: her body took his in a velvet grip and refused to let go until he joined her. One last deep thrust and then his body released deep inside of hers as she held him close.

Spent, Aaron tried to move off of JJ, but found his energy gone. What had she done to him? She had drained him but rejuvenated him at the same time. How was that possible? Lifting his head, he looked into her eyes and then it hit him: she didn't have the answer, she _was _the answer. His answer.

"Jen, I need you to do me a favour," he whispered.

"What?" she asked, her mind still numb from the most earth shattering orgasm of her life.

"I need you to get dressed."

"What?" JJ tried to come back into reality. She had just shared her body with this incredible man who had taken her to heights she had only read about in romance novels. Now he was asking her to get dressed? Biting her lip, she looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I'm taking you home. With me. And I can't very well parade you thru the FBI building naked without causing a scene."

"You're kidding."

Hotch stroked her cheek. "No. I need to find out if we fit as well together at my place as we do at work before we take it to the next level."

JJ swallowed hard. "Next level? What level is that?"

Hotch looked at her, then downward, then back at her. "I don't know. I was hoping you might help me figure that out."

"I'll agree…on one condition."

"Anything." And he meant it. Whatever she wanted, he was ready to make it happen.

"When you touched me earlier and did that _thing_; could you do it again?" She moved his hand to the exact place that had driven her crazy.

"Right here?" he whispered. "Like this?" His finger stroked her. Arching in, she moaned.

"Yes."

"Then you'll go home with me?"

"Yes."

He stroked her again. "Okay." Covering her mouth with his, he took them both over the edge again. Then he took her home with him.

For always.


End file.
